


What A Beautiful Morning

by MedryaBloodheart



Category: The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Condoms, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Sexual exploration, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedryaBloodheart/pseuds/MedryaBloodheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever the calculated genius on the outside, inside Tom Chan are feelings burning bright for his polar opposite sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Beautiful Morning

Tom awoke one January morning to discover that the temperature had dropped surprisingly. Being Sacremento, it wasn't exactly a bitter cold but it was cold enough for him to shiver as he slid out of bed. He looked over to Alan's side of the room to find his brother's bed already made, then at the clock to realize he'd overslept.

"That's strange. The alarm clock is usually impossible to sleep through," he mumbled as he headed down to the kitchen. But only his father was there. "Pop, might you know the location of my genetic equals?" he asked.

"They already left to search for the amulet that was stolen last night, you and Anne are the only ones still here," Mr. Chan said, and Tom blanched.

"I have no one to blame but myself for sleeping through the alarm," he said. "I can be dressed within the span of three minutes, and I can rouse Anne from her slumber in less than two."

"Actually, I would like you two to stay home this morning," his father said. "So that you can finish recovering from your colds." Tom nodded; last week he and Anne had been stricken with nasty head colds.

"I understand. Though we may feel perfectly well now, exposing ourselves to this morning's chill may trigger a relapse," he said.

"You may go back to bed and rest, but try not to spend the whole day there," his father instructed.

"Of course, Pop. And may your search for the amulet be a success," Tom said.

"Thank you, my son." His father gave him a short, affectionate hug, then walked out the door. Tom stood up, taking a deep breath as he headed for his older sisters' bedroom. He would have an entire day alone with Anne, and he wasn't about to waste this chance.

For the past year, his feelings for Anne had developed from brotherly affection into something he knew was _wrong_ , but the more he tried to suppress or even get rid of them the stronger they became. Then when the dreams started, he knew there was no sense in denying it to himself anymore.

Telling her was out of the question, he'd decided, but every day it was getting harder to hide; during their routine investigations of various thefts and mysteries he found himself sticking as close to her as possible, trying to keep her safe or seeking protection from her. He was torn between being glad Suzie and Alan were there to prevent him from acting on his desires and wishing they'd go off on their own for once so he could have Anne all to himself.

Finally, he decided that at the very least, he knew he had to _talk_ to his sister about it, and a small, foolish part of him hoped that maybe she might feel the same way. Of course, he also knew she could very easily react with disgust and outright disown him as her brother, but the only alternative was letting his feelings fester until he grew physically and mentally ill.

"God willing, she'll reject me with tact and sensitivity," he sighed as he stood in front of the closed door, torn between waking her up to talk to her right away and letting her sleep. After a few moments of careful deliberation, he went back to his and Alan's room and crawled under the covers, setting the alarm for nine-thirty.

*

Fortunately, this time the alarm jolted him right out of his sleep. Tom put his glasses back on, stretched and headed back to his sisters' room. He knocked on the door and was surprised when it opened under the pressure of his hand; quietly, he approached his sister's sleeping form, a bit excited. Anne never wore pants to bed under her knee-length nightshirt, and she always kicked the covers around in her sleep. He couldn't resist the thought of getting a good look at her legs to satisfy his own hormonal indulgences before the serious talk and possible rejection happened.

However, upon inspection, he was disappointed to see that due to the cold, she'd opted to cover herself completely. Fortunately, the blanket was fairly thin and molded tightly to her sleeping form. Tom allowed himself a few minutes to admire the shape of her underneath the fabric, from the length of her legs to the subtle rise of her breasts.

Finally, he pulled himself back to reality and gently shook her.

"Anne," he whispered, "hey, Anne!"

"Nnh..." She yawned and opened her eyes. "Morning, Tom," she murmured, standing up and stretching before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Tom was surprised by this sudden display of affection, but nonetheless enjoyed the feel of her slender arms around him and the softness of her lips on his skin. Then the clock caught her eye, and she immediately let go. "Oh, no, we're late!"

"We're not. Pop wishes for us to remain at home to complete our recoveries from the ailments that plagued us last week," Tom said.

"Oh, good..." Anne smiled. "So, it's just us, then?"

"Yes." Tom could barely contain the excitement in his voice.

"Then why don't we go downstairs? I'll make us breakfast," she offered, and Tom laughed nervously. Cooking was not his sister's strong suit, but if he wanted her in a good mood when he told her his dirty little secret he couldn't tease her about it. Not today.

"Actually, I thought that perhaps we could prepare breakfast together," he said. "If you're still recovering from your illness, I'd hate for you to exhaust doing all the work."

"It's okay, Tom, we both know I'm a lousy cook," Anne laughed. "But yeah, I'd like that. It could be fun, working together in the kitchen."

Tom smiled, and they headed down to the kitchen.

 

Breakfast was a simple affair of fried eggs and sourdough toast with orange marmalade. Tom found himself sneaking several glances at her while they ate, especially when she would lick the sticky marmalade from her lips or her fingers.

After they'd cleaned the kitchen, they went back upstairs. Tom took a deep breath, knowing it was now or never to confess.

"Anne? There's an extremely pressing matter I must discuss with you," he said. She looked at him, sisterly concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong, bro?" she asked as they sat down on her bed.

"It's...something of a scandalous nature, unfortunately, something that might deeply shock and disturb you. I don't wish to traumatize you, but at the same time I feel you deserve to know."

Anne tensed visibly.

"Go on..."

"It's...about you and I. For some time now, my feelings towards you have intensified," he began. "And while I'm aware of the taboo involved, suppressing them has only served to amplify them." Her eyes widened and she definitely looked thrown for a loop, but surprisingly not disgusted. "And recently, I've begun to have...dreams, of a rather racy nature about us, and..." He swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. "I understand if this enrages you, Anne, I know what I feel for you is unnatural, a brother should never-"

"Tom."

She was blushing quite intensely as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes?"

She put a hand on his forearm and swallowed nervously.

"Would you...um, you know, _do it_ with me?"

"W-what?"

"Will you be my first?"

This time it was Tom who was thrown for a loop. Was he dreaming? Had Anne just asked him to have sex with her, and _shyly_ at that?

"You...you really want..."

"I know we're too young, and I know we're brother and sister, but lately I can't think of you as just my brother. And we've always been really close, and I trust you...this why I've never really liked any of the boys at school. None of them could ever hold a candle to you. Even if we get on each other's nerves, in the end it never matters because I know deep down you're wonderful and you really care about me. Like I care about you."

"A-Anne..." Tom's face grew hot as he listened to her confession.

"Will you, Tom? Will you have sex with me?"

"Well...yeah! I-I mean...I would be honored to engage in sexual intercourse with you, sis," he said, and Anne giggled.

"Great!" She sighed. "So...um..."

There was only one way to get the ball rolling.

"May I kiss you?" Tom asked, and her response was the most adorable smirk Tom had ever seen.

"What are you waiting for?"

Tom had only ever seriously kissed two girls in his thirteen years, and he doubted Anne was that much more experienced than he was. Closing his eyes, he tried to channel his memories of those kisses as he leaned in. Anne seemed to sense his anxiety, as he suddenly felt her hand on his cheek followed by her breath against his lips. Steeling his nerves, he closed the distance.

It was nothing like his dreams, it was awkward and slow and clumsy, but somehow this made it _better,_ knowing she was just as nervous as he was. Her lips were soft and surprisingly pliant despite the eagerness of her kiss, and she still tasted faintly of orange marmalade.

Feeling slightly more bold, he placed his hands on her shoulders, then let them travel down the slim length of her body until one settled on her waist and the other cupped the flannel-covered swell of her breast. Anne moved closer, the hand on his cheek moving up to catch in his hair as her other hand went to his chest, toying with the topmost button of his pajama top.

When they finally broke apart, Tom felt like he was on cloud nine and Anne was blushing like crazy, but smiling brightly.

"Wow," she gasped, "not bad for an amateur!"

"My assessment of your kissing ability is identical," Tom said, then blushed slightly. "Er, sorry. I know my loquaciousness-er, love of big words and technical mumbo-jumbo is kinda...well, annoying."

"Sometimes," Anne laughed, "but to be honest I think it's pretty cute." She poked the tip of his nose. "You wouldn't be Tom without it." His blush deepened.

"Aw, Anne..." He noticed her hand was still on the button. "Oh, right. I guess we should get undressed if we're going to do this right."

"That's probably a good idea," Anne said. "So...who goes first?"

"Maybe we better do it together," Tom suggested. "Or...we could undress each other?"

"Oh, okay! I mean...yeah, that makes sense."

As Anne's fingers went to work on his pajama top, Tom nervously fumbled with the buttons of her nightshirt. His heart pounded in anticipation, he was about to see the breasts he'd been admiring since he was twelve years old. Anne finished first, and Tom stopped to shrug the shirt off the rest of the way; suddenly he felt very self-concious. He was thin with barely-visible muscles and a few freckles on his chest.

"I've still got a few years to go before I look anything like Henry," he mumbled, but Anne didn't seem to care as she studied him with utmost awe.

"You're...really coming along, there. I-I mean, not that you're..." She laughed nervously. "You're very good-looking." She traced her fingers along the flat planes of his stomach, up to the small swells of his pectorals, and Tom gave a low, quaking moan.

"Your hands are so soft..." He then realized he hadn't finished undressing her; he scrambled to undo the rest of the buttons, then pushed the fabric out of the way, revealing her slim but toned figure and small, soft breasts.

"They look a lot bigger up close!"

Anne blushed, obviously fighting the urge to cover herself.

"I-I know they're not as big as Suzie's...it's never bothered me, big ones would just get in the way, but still, I-"

"They're beautiful." Tom brushed a kiss over her forehead. " _You're_ beautiful. Sometimes I hate those t-shirts you always wear, they hide everything."

" _Tom!_ " She giggled, kissing his cheek. Tom smiled and took a deep breath, hands poised just above the twin rises.

"C-can I..."

"What do _you_ think?" she teased.

It was strange, he'd seen plenty of pictures and diagrams of the female body during sexual education week and health class, plus in all the encyclopedias he read for fun. He'd taken quick, nervous glances at Henry's small collection of adult magazines (he still blushed with embarrassment remembering the day he was caught, luckily for him Henry was _very_ understanding!).

But none of it came close to seeing Anne's breasts exposed right before him, the feeling of them in his palms as he cupped them, tentatively rubbing with his fingertips. Her moans startled him at first, but she nodded at him to keep going. After a few minutes of carefully exploring her breasts, he carefully brushed his thumb over a nipple.

"Mm...yeah, keep doing that," she moaned, her own hands stroking his chest again. "Hmm, I wonder if it'd feel that good for a guy..."

"Only one way to find out," Tom said, and was rewarded by her fingertip circling his left nipple. Tiny pinpricks of pleasure went through him; he always wondered _why_ men had nipples when they obviously didn't need them, but now he understood.

"Like that?"

"Y-your experiment has proven successful," he moaned. Her fingers gently tweaked his nipple, and his lightly pinched hers in return. Unfortunately, it felt better on his side.

"Oww!"

"S-sorry!" He pulled his hand away and Anne smiled, assuring him that she wasn't upset.

"It's okay, just remember they're more sensitive on a girl," she said. Tom nodded, remembering what he'd read about estrogen and the female hormonal system.

"Right." Without thinking, he bent his head and kissed where he'd just hurt her; Anne squeaked in surprise as her head shot up.

"Tom!"

"I-I thought that might lessen the pain," he stammered. "Did it?"

"Yes, thank you." She affectionately tweaked his nose. "So...shouldn't we finish getting naked, now?"

"Oh!" Tom looked down and realized they were still clothed from the waist down. "Of course, we can't have sexual intercourse through our pants!" They stood up, and he gripped the waistband of the thin cotton pants she wore and tugged them down. He almost chuckled at the sight of her panties; who knew his tomboy sister was into butterflies? In turn, Anne untied the drawstring of his pajama pants and let them fall.

"Ants?" she giggled, and he gave her a dirty look.

"I didn't laugh at your butterflies!"

"Heh, sorry. They're cute, really!" she said, and Tom just shook his head. Then they both remembered what came next and froze.

"I suppose now we overcome the anxiety of viewing each other's nudity for the first time since we were prepubescent," Tom said. "We've never even accidentally walked in on each other in the shower."

"Yeah..." Anne rubbed the back of her head. "But I guess we should just get it over with, the longer we stand here thinking about it the harder it's gonna be." At the mention of _hard,_ Tom's hand unconciously drifted towards his cock; he'd been fully erect ever since he'd taken Anne's shirt off.

"Well...here goes nothing." He took a deep breath and shucked his boxers, while Anne slowly pulled down her panties and stepped out of them. Tom stepped back, taking in the sight of his sister's fully naked body finally revealed to him. Her small but proud breasts, the flat plane of her stomach, the subtle swell of her hips, her slender legs and the small tuft of dark hair between them. He craned his neck to survey the rest of her; the rear view was just as gorgeous as the front.

"Wow..."

"You're not so bad yourself," Anne laughed nervously, her eyes transfixed on his genitalia. Tom's face grew hot as he realized just how intently she was staring; even the fact that she was blushing didn't make him feel less self-concious.

"Um...thanks?"

"Don't worry, it's...average! I-I mean, normal, yeah, it's...it's the right size for you, personally!" Anne's blush deepened. "That is, not that...I'm not saying it's..."

He had never seen her this nervous before, and his insecurity faded with a hearty laugh. Anne's head snapped up, hands flying to her hips as she glared at him.

"What's so funny?!"

"You." Tom reached out and stroked her cheek with his fingers. "You're just so _cute._ "

"Am _what_?" Anne fell backwards, sitting down on the bed quickly.

"You heard me." Tom sat down beside her, gently pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You're cute, Anne." He grinned. "What, like you haven't heard it a million times from Pop or Henry or Stanley or other family members before?"

"Not like _that_." Anne closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are?" Tom asked, kissing the tip of her nose. Anne snorted.

"I've never seen you like this. You're so..."

"Romantic? Charming? Sweeping you off your feet?"

" _Sappy._ " Anne giggled, throwing her arms around him and kissing his chin. "You're pretty cute yourself, you know." She opened her eyes halfway, fixing him with a sultry look as her hand trailed down his torso, and Tom remembered they had yet to finish their exploration of each other.

"Now, where was I..." Her legs were already spread apart, giving him a more detailed view of her privates. _Labia majora, labia minora, mons pubis_ , he mentally recited, harkening back to all the diagrams he'd studied in a remote corner of the library, praying no one would notice. He'd never imagined he would actually be seeing those parts up close, let alone _touching_ them.

Tom ran his fingers lightly through her pubic hair, then slid his hand between her thighs. Tentatively, he stroked the warm skin there with his fingertips, causing her to gasp; he almost pulled back but Anne shook her head.

"No, it felt good..." Then, she realized her hands were still idle and carefully reached for his cock, nervously stroking it with her fingertips. "Wow, I didn't know it got _that_ hard. Um...am I doing it right?"

"Yeah, just...keep doing that!" Tom managed amidst his moans and heavy breaths. She kept at it for about a minute longer, then grew bolder and wrapped her hand around his shaft. At that touch, every dream he'd ever had evaporated; who needed dreams when his sister was right in front of him, in the flesh, stroking his penis?

When her fingers curiously reached down to touch the sac beneath his erection, Tom thought he would lose it right then and there until he realized his hand had stopped moving. He stroked her again; he knew from his research that this area was often moist and quite warm, but he hasn't expected it to feel so _good._ Carefully, he slid a finger between the lips and kept going, Anne clutching his shoulder with her free hand and crying out. "A-am I hurting you?"

"No..." she murmured, her hand and fingers moving faster against him. Tom unconciously began thrusting his hips against her even as he tried to stay focused on _his_ task. His finger kept moving until the tightness of her virginity kept him from going further.

"It...certainly is snug, here," he murmured. "I must confess a bit of trepidation at the fact that I'm most likely going to hurt you..."

"Don't worry, I lost my cherry ages ago. Sports do that to a girl," Anne said between gasps, then shrieked as his finger slid out of her and moved upwards. "Oh God, _Tom..._ "

He prodded the area he'd just accidentally brushed; a small nub of flesh that seemed _far_ more sensitive than the rest of her. _Aha, the clitoris._ Henry's magazines often claimed this was the elusive mystery spot on a woman, but Tom didn't quite understand how it could be _missed._ He rubbed it gently as Anne's stroking of him increased; it seemed like they were in a race now, and if he knew his sister he knew she'd stop at nothing to "win". Impulsively, he kissed her, muffling their moans on the off chance someone might be walking past the house.

Suddenly, Anne's body tensed up and her thighs squeezed his hand between them; she tore her lips from his and buried her face in his shoulder with a muffled scream. Tom froze. _Orgasm._

She loosened her grip on him, looking up with flushed cheeks and a goofy smile.

"Wow," she giggled. "That was a trip. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Me either. I've studied the human anatomy in great detail, but even if I knew what everything _was_ I wasn't sure I could...you know, make it good for you." He blushed. "It's probably a good thing you had an orgasm when you did, too, or we wouldn't be able to finish."

"So..." Anne bit her lip. "How _are_ we gonna do this?"

"Most of the pictures I've seen show the man on top, which is tradition," Tom said. "However, I know a purveyor of feminism such as yourself might not like that."

"Actually, as much as I'd like to go all women's rights on you, I think tradition might be a better idea this time," Anne admitted. "It's not like I'd know what to _do._ "

"Oh, and I would?" Tom snorted.

"You're the one who's read all the books."

"Point taken." Tom ran a hand through his hair. "So...you're really okay with this?"

"Yeah," Anne said, reaching for his hand. "I trust you." She pressed a brief kiss to his lips. "I love you."

Three words siblings said to each other quite often without a second thought suddenly carried a weight they never had before, and Tom felt their warmth spreading throughout his body.

"I love you too," he whispered, stroking her hair. Then suddenly a thought struck him like a lightning bolt. "Wait! We need protection!"

"I'm on the pill," Anne said. Tom looked quizically at her.

"You're..."

"For my time of the month," Anne said. "I kept having these really bad cramps so Suzie took me to her gynecologist and she put me on the pill. So there's no chance of you knocking me up!"

"While that is definitely a relief, you are aware of the myriad of diseases and infections that can be spread through intercourse, right?" Tom asked. "Yes, even if we're both virgins."

"...I guess you're right," Anne said.

"The question is, how do we procure a prophylactic without risking public humiliation?" Tom mused.

"We could check Henry's drawer," she suggested.

"I'll go," Tom said. "If we're discovered, I'd rather not let you get in any additional trouble."

"Here." Anne tossed him her oversized blue bathrobe, and Tom had never been more grateful for his sister's simple tastes; he hastily put on the robe and tied the sash, then hurried to Henry and Stanley's room. The idea of stealing from his oldest brother aroused some guilt within him, but he was able to soothe his conscience by deciding he'd find some way to make it up to Henry.

*

It didn't occur to Tom until he began his search that Henry was much... _larger_ than he was, therefore his condoms would be as well. But to his surprise, the box he found in the dresser drawer was a variety pack.

"I wonder why he'd have this," Tom mused, rifling through the box until he found one that appeared to be his size. Ever so carefully, Tom opened the wrapper and slid the rubber sheath onto his erection according to the package's instructions; it was a little snug but an otherwise perfect fit.

Making sure everything in the room was just as he'd found it, he hurried back to Anne. She lay on the bed in a cutely seductive pose, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey there."

"What kept you?" she teased. Tom smiled and approached the bed, discarding the robe as he did; she rolled onto her back and spread her legs, and he positioned himself until he was directly between them. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and she wrapped her arms around his back.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm well past _ready_ and getting _impatient,_ " she mock-grumbled.

"This still might hurt, even without your hymen there's still stretching involved."

"I use tampons," she said.

"Well, I think I'm a little bigger than a tampon," Tom quipped, and they both laughed. He looked into her eyes, seeing the love and trust and desire she held for him reflected in a simple adoring gaze. Taking a deep breath, he slid the tip of his cock between her folds and began to push in; he felt her tense for a moment and stroked her cheek.

"Just relax," he whispered, "it's easier if you relax." She did, and Tom decided it might be easier to do it fast, get it over with.

"Yeow!" She gave a small yelp as he pushed forward.

"Sorry! I thought it might hurt less this way," he said. "Are you all right?"

"It feels _weird,_ " she mumbled. "But...it's a _good_ weird..."

He held himself still for a moment, savoring the sensation of her warmth wrapped around his cock; even through the rubber barrier he could feel it and it was _incredible_. Finally, he began to move, making slow pulses with his hips. Anne closed her eyes and began to moan softly, her own hips grinding against his as she got used to the feeling of him inside her.

"Tom," she whispered, her eyes smouldering with desire, "you better not hold back on me. Give it all you've got..."

Her hand grasped the back of his head and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, the fingertips of the other dancing along his back. She wrapped her legs around his hips as his thrusts quickened, and Tom ran a hand down the back of her thigh, giving her backside a squeeze as he pulled her closer.

It was really happening. He was living every dream he'd ever had of her, gasping and clutching at him, submissive yet demanding, filling his senses. Her beautiful face, the softness of her skin, the taste of her mouth, the clean natural scent of her sweat, her moans. Every thrust, every movement, every _breath_...he was _lost_ in her and he didn't want to find his way out.

"Anne," he whispered, briefly pulling his mouth from hers, " _Anne..._ "

" _Tom..._ "

"I _love you,_ " he groaned, kissing her again, his nerves were aflame and he knew from the warmth building in his stomach that release was near; he tried to hold on, tried to bring her to the same point so they could experience nirvana together, as one...but his body tensed and he groaned inwardly as he reached his peak.

"Tom!"

"I'm sorry, I-" But he felt her vagina tighten around him one last time, heard her shriek, and he sighed with relief at the realization that his climax had triggered hers. Panting, Anne loosened her grip on him and they collapsed onto the sweat-dampened sheets.

It was a while before the aftershocks had worn off, Tom carefully withdrawing from her so as not to lose the condom. She opened her eyes, one hand reaching up to stroke his face.

"Wow," she breathed, "that was...wild. I mean, it was incredible, I can't believe we just... _wow._ "

"We sure did," Tom sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. "You were pretty good..." He winked at her. "For a girl."

Anne only smirked, tweaking the earpiece of his glasses.

"So were you," she murmured, "for a brainiac."

"Hey..." He pretended to look hurt. "That's-"

" _My_ brainiac," she added, leaning in to nuzzle him on the neck. Tom drew the covers over them and nestled his cheek against her hair.

"I love you."

"Love you too, genius." Anne yawned a little. "We should probably get up for real now, but..."

"...I'm exhausted," Tom finished. "Well, we have the house to ourselves until later this evening, so we can do as we please."

Anne grinned.

"Well, I think right now we could both use a nice, warm shower," she said, and Tom matched her grin with his own. It was quite obvious that getting clean was the last thing on her mind.

"Let me go get another condom, just in case," he said. "We'll have to figure out a way to reimburse Henry for this. Perhaps it would be in our best interests to let him in on the secret? I mean, he'll definitely be shocked but I have the feeling we can trust him."

"Yeah, I think it might be a good idea. Cause otherwise he'll start a fight with Stanley over the missing condoms, and Stanley can be a real crank when he's accused of doing stuff he didn't," Anne agreed. "You think we should also tell Suzie? On the other hand, if she knows, Alan'll be the only one in our group left out of things. And if he knows he'll feel bad for keeping it from Stanley, you know how close they are."

"I did consider that, knowing how close you and Suzie are. But the same points crossed my mind as well," Tom said, idly playing with a few strands of her hair. "Perhaps we should stick to Henry, and only Henry."

"Sounds good to me," Anne said, poking the tip of his nose. "Oh, and Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, I get to be on top. I'll show you just how good a girl can be."

Tom shivered in anticipation. _Time for another dream to come true!_


End file.
